Notice me
by AngelLilyanna
Summary: (GS)(School life) Donghyuck menyukai sunbaenya saat pertama kali bertemu.. Kira kira apa yang akan terjadi? Its markhyuck/markchan, little renno, and nct member
1. Chapter 1

Notice Me..

Main cast : Lee donghyuck (gs)

Mark lee

Lee jeno (gs)

Huang renjun

Nct members

.

Di sebuah kamar terlihat seorang _yeoja_ sedang bercermin mematut diri sebelum berangkat kesekolah pagi ini.

"Oke hyuckie.. kau sangat cantik" ucap _yeoja_ atau donghyuck yang sedang bercermin itu. Sebenarnya donghyuck memiliki wajah imut dengan pipi yang cubby yang merona, bibir ranum berwarna seperti cherry, kulit yang putih bersih, dan rambut coklat panjang bergelombang hingga ke punggungnya.

"Donghyuck ayo turun... sarapan siap" panggil nyonya lee dari dapur.

" _Ne_ eomma.." jawab donghyuck. Ia pun mengambil tas dan jas sekolah kuningnya kemudian turun untuk sarapan. "Pagi _eomma appa_ " sapa donghyuck sambil mengecup pipi orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Kau tak menyapaku? Jahat!" kata namja tampan yang sedang menyenderkan badannya ke tembok dapur sambil bersedekap dengan ekspresi datar. "hehehe pagi taeyong _oppa_ ku yang paling tampan... mian tadi aku tak melihatmu" jawab donghyuck.

"Aku tau aku sangat tampan hingga kau tak ingin melihatku!" balas taeyong dengan percaya diri.. Donghyuck hanya memandang datar _oppa_ nya itu. "Sudah sudah ayo duduk dan makan kalian berdua harus pergi kesekolah kan jangan sampai telat" lerai tuan lee.

Donghyuck dan taeyong pun duduk di kursi meja makan.

Keluarga Lee pun makan dengan tenang...

Skip

Didalam mobil donghyuck dan taeyong pun hanya diam, sebelum taeyong bertanya pada adik perempuannya yang berbeda 3 tahun darinya itu. "Kau sebentar lagi akan tes kan?" sambil menoleh sebentar ke arah Donghyuck yang sedang melihat jalanan yang mereka lalui. " _Ne oppa_.. minggu depan tes akan dimulai. _Wae_?" jawab donghyuck

" _Ani_.. aku hanya bertanya. Belajar yang rajin jangan hanya memandangi laptop dan hp terus menerus.. Terus jangan main mulu dengan jeno!" nasihat taeyong. Donghyuck hanya memutar bola matanya malas "Tenang saja _oppa_ ku sayang.. apa kau lupa aku itu rangking 1 pararel diangkatan ku!" balas donghyuck dengan menyombongkan dirinya padahal memang itu kenyataan nya.

Donghyuck memang murid yang pandai disekolah. Ia sering mengikuti lomba mapel dan menyanyi karena suara nya yang bagus, dan sering juga memenangkannya. Ia juga murid yang disegani guru dan temannya. Namun, hal tersebut tidak membuat donghyuck menjadi anak yang sombong dan jahat, justru Donghyuck memiliki sifat yang ramah, baik hati, suka menolong, ceria, dan tergolong cerewet.

"Ck" taeyong hanya berdecak mendengar ucapan adiknya itu.

"Iya iya aku akan mengurangi bermain laptop dan hpnya.. Tapi aku tak janji kalo soal main dengan jeno" lanjut donghyuck. "Terserah kau saja"balas taeyong.

Taeyong pun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sekolah donghyuck yaitu SOPA dimana hanya orang yang benar benar pintar yang dapat bersekolah disana.

" _Gomawo oppa_ " ucap donghyuck

Donghyuck pun mencium pipi oppanya sebelum masuk ke sekolahnya. Taeyong pun menjalankan mobilnya lagi untuk pergi ke tempat kuliah kedokerannya.

Donghyuck pov

Aku pun berjalan melewati koridor sekolah untuk memasuki kelas ku. Aku berada dikelas 2-A dimana penghuni kelas tersebut murid pilihan guru. Hingga tiba tiba seseorang memanggil dan sedikit berlari kearah ku

"Hyuckie... tunggu aku!" panggil sahabatku sedari kami di TK yang bernama lee jeno. Iya dia adalah jeno yang dimaksud taeyong _oppa_ sewaktu dimobil tadi. Di belakang jeno terlihat seorang namja tampan yang berstatus kekasih jeno mengikuti jeno dengan tenang dan tersenyum tipis sambil memasukkan tangannya di saku celananya dia adalah Huang renjun.

Huang renjun adalah orang china asli namun pindah ke korea karena ayahnya di pindah tugaskan. Renjun adalah _sunbae_ untuknya dan jeno. Berada dikelas 3-B.

"Tak usah lari begitu jen..." ucap ku pada gadis bersurai hitam dan ada beberapa highlight berwarna hijau di rambutnya yang panjang hingga ke punggungnya.

Sebenarnya aku iri dengan jeno.. Ia sangat cantik dengan badan ramping, tinggi, kulit putih pucat, bibir tipis berwarna pink, dan mata yang membentuk eyesmile yang indah saat tersenyum. Saat aku mengatakan itu padanya tentang perasaan iriku tapi ia hanya mencubit pipiku sambil berkata kalu aku itu imut setelah itu ia hanya memelukku.

"Hehe.." jeno hanya cengengesan

" _Annyeonghaseyo sunbae_ " sapa ku sambil membungkukan badan pada renjun sunbae. "Berapa kali aku sudah bilang padamu jangan terlalu formal.. panggil renjun _oppa_ saja" kata renjun padaku

"Ne sun.. _oppa_ " ucapku

"Sudah ayo ke kelas hyuckie.. _Oppa gomawo_ sudah menjemputku tadi pagi aku dan hyuckie akan masuk kelas terlebih dahulu.. _Annyeong oppa_ " pamit jeno sambil menggandeng tanganku dan tangan satunya digunakan untuk melambaikan tangan nya pada pacarnya itu, renjun oppa hanya membalas lambaian tangan itu sambil terkekeh melihat kelakuan pacarnya itu.

Donghyuck pov end

Skip

"Hyuck-a nanti sore apa kau mau menemaniku membeli buku?" tanya jeno setelah pelajaran berakhir.

"Buku lagi.. Astaga lee jeno jangan bilang buku yang kau beli 3 hari yang lalu sudah selesai kau baca padahal ada 650 halaman" kata donghyuck sambil memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Shireo aku tak akan menemanimu.. lagipula sebentar lagi tes akan dilaksanakan, kau tidak boleh membaca novel terus.. Bukankah lebih baik membaca buku pelajaran dibanding novel novel romance picisan yang kau baca" lanjut donghyuck.

Donghyuck tau kalau jeno itu pintar, jeno hanya 1 tingkat di bawah donghyuck saat rengking. Namun, donghyuck tak pernah melihat kalau jeno itu serius dalam belajar ataupun dalam menghadapi tes.

"Hyuckie itu sih kau saja yang terlalu rajin lagipula tes akan dimulai minggu depan.. Ayolah hyuckie sayang yang paling manis.." rayu jeno dan juga menggunakan aegyo andalannya

"Hahh..." donghyuck menghela nafasnya.

"Hyuckieee.. kau jahat padaku.. " jeno pun memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Arraseo.. akan kutemani tapi kau hanya boleh beli satu.. Arrachi?" donghyuck pun mengalah karena melihat wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat seperti anak kucing yang minta dipungut itu. "Ne eomma" kata jeno semangat dengan membuat pose hormat untuk donghyuck.

Donghyuck hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "Sudah ayo ke kantin.. aku yakin pengeranmu sudang menunggumu di kantin" ajak donghyuck sambil menggoda jeno. Pipi jeno pun menjadi merona karena godaan dari donghyuck itu..

"Apaan sih...!"balas jeno

Donghyuck hanya tertawa saat melihat wajah sahabatnya itu berubah manjadi seperti tomat yang siap panen..

Mereka berdua pun pergi kekantin bersama dengan sambil melontarkan candaan..

TBC

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku buat cerita, aku bener mikir berkali kali untuk di publish atau engga soalnya aku g pede dengan ceritaku sendiri. Aku tau kalo ceritaku terlihat pasaran, mbosenin, dan berantakan bgt tapi cerita ini benar benar murni dari otakku.. sebenernya ku pengin buat cerita yang mirip dengan kisahnya temenku.. tapi jadinya beda banget. Aku juga g tau mau dilanjutin ceritanya engga..

Tolong reviewsnya ...

Kalau bisa beri aku saran dan masukkan ..

Anyeong readers-nim..^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Notice me..

chapter 2

 _Lee donghyuck (GS)_

 _Lee jeno (GS)_

 _Huang renjun_

 _Lee taeyong_

 _Nakamoto yuta (GS)_

.

.

"Jeno ya disini" panggil renjun sambil melambaikan tangan nya saat menemukan jeno dan donghyuck di pintu masuk kantin sekolah .

Jeno pun membalas lambaian tangan pacarnya itu kemudian menarik tangan donghyuck agar duduk di meja yang sama dengannya dan renjun`

"Mian oppa…. Kau pasti menunggu lama disini" sesal jeno

"gwaenchanayo .. kalian ingin makan apa biar aku pesan kan sekalian" tawar renjun

"aku samakan saja dengan oppa.. hyukie mau makan apa?"

"aku ramen dan jus jeruk saja"

"Oke tunggu sebentar ya.." renjun pun pergi untuk memesan makanan.

"Jeno ya aku duduk di meja lain ya?" Ijin donghyuck. "waeyo?" jawab jeno

"Ayolah jeno ku sayang yang pintar kau duduk disini agar kau bisa bermesraan dengan renjun oppa kan.. terus jika kau sudah bermesraan dengan renjun oppa apakah aku harus jadi obat nyamuk untuk kalian" jelas donghyuck dengan nada kesal.

"Ooohhhh…. Tidak boleh! Kau harus duduk disini.. " Larang jeno dengan wajah sedikit garang "titik ga pake koma!" sambung jeno saat melihat donghyuck membuka mulut untuk membantah perkataannya.

Donghyuck hanya menatap datar pada sahabatnya itu "Aku membenci mu" ungkap donghyuck "Aku lebih mencintaimu hyuckie" jawan jeno dengan senyum manisnya hingga membentuk eyesmile yang indah..

"Makanan datang" seru renjun sambil membawa nampan makanan untuk 3 orang.

"Gomawo oppa" jawab sepasang sahabat itu

Mereka pun mulai menyantap makanannya. Donghyuck menatap kesal pada dua orang dihadapannya yang sedang menebarkan aura merah muda disekelilingnya dengan saling menyuapi dan bercanda. Benar kan apa yang donghyuck tadi ia hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk untuk mereka disini.

 _"_ _kapan aku punya pacar ya tuhan" batin nelangsa donghyuck_

.

.

Skip

.

.

Donghyuck sedang memilih pakaian untuk pergi menemani jeno ke toko buku. Akhirnya pilihan donghyuck tertuju pada sebuah dress diatas lutut tanpa lengan berwarna baby blue.

Donghyuck pun duduk dimeja rias untuk merias wajahnya sedikit dan menguncir kuda rambut coklatnya itu kemudian memakai flat shoes berwarna putih yang menambah kesan imut padanya

"Oke selesai.." ucap donghyuck sambil bercermin

Donghyuck pun keluar dari kamarnya kemudian ia melihat oppanya sedang bersama kekasihnya yang bernama nakamoto yuta atau yuta dengan kepala taeyong di pundak yuta sambil menonton tv.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya taeyong saat melihat adiknya ditangga dengan memakai pakaian rapi. "aku mau menemani jeno membeli buku… boleh kan?" donghyuck meminta izin pada oppanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baru tadi pagi dibilangin jangan main mulu.. ehh sekarang malah mau main…" jawab taeyong tanpa melihat kearah donghyuck

"Ayolah oppa ku yang paling tampan, yang paling baik, yang paling semuanya.. boleh ya.." rayu donghyuck sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyo andalannya ..

"ti.."

"pergiah hyuckie tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam ya!" potong yuta sambil tersenyum kearah donghyuck. "Tapi sayang.. sebentar lagi dia akan tes" jelas taeyong sambil menatap wajah pacarnya.

"Terus.. ayolah yongie biarkan hyukie main" rayu yuta pada pacarnya itu.

"Oke aku kalah kau boleh pergi"

"YES.. gomawo oppa! Eonni kau memang yang terbaik.. aaa aku benar benar menyayangi kalian" seru donghyuck gembira

Donghyuck pun berjalan kearah pintu rumah, tetapi tiba tiba donghyuck berbalik "Oh iya.. yuta eonni kau harus berhati hati pada taeyong oppa.. kau tau kemarin aku menemukan majalah dewasa dibawah kasur taeyong oppa… taeyong oppa itu mesum jadi berhati hati lah.. Bye eonni" ucap donghyuck kemudian donghyuck dengan cepat keluar dari rumahnya itu dan masuk ke mobil jeno yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi dan kemudian pergi dari rumahnya itu..

"YYYAAAKKK.. dasar adik kurang ajar" teriak taeyong.

Taeyong pun menatap yuta yang agak menggeser posisi duduknya dari taeyong. Taeyong pun mempunyai ide untuk mengerjai gadisnya itu. Tanpa sadar taeyong mengeluarkan smirk nya..

"ke.. kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu" Tanya yuta sambil menggeser duduknya agar semakin jau dari namja itu.

"hei chagi.. tinggal kita berdua loh dirumah.. apa kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan chagi" tawar taeyong sambil mendekat kearah yuta

"yak.. menyingkir kau dari hadapan ku" usir yuta saat taeyong semakin mendekat padanya.

"Chagi.."goda taeyong dengan suara berat nya sambil memajukan wajahnya kearah pacarnya dan tangannya mengelus paha pacarnya yang tidak tertutupi sempurna karena yuta hanya memakai hotpants.

Yuta melebarkan matanya melihat tangan taeyong yang berada dipaha mulusnya

"YAKK…MENYINGKIR DARI HADAPAN KU MAHLUK MESUM JELEK" teriak yuta sambil memukul tangan taeyong yang berada di pahanya dan lari ke kamar donghyuck kemudian menguncinya untuk berlindung..

"HAHAHA" taeyong hanya tertawa kerena melihat tingkah menggemaskan gadis jepangnya itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Cerita macam apa ini.. absurd banget dan aku gak yakin dapet feelnya.. Mungkin markhyuck akan ketemu di chap selanjutnya.. tadinya aku engga mau ngelanjutin ceritanya soalnya aku cuma coba coba buat cerita tapi aku ga mau ngecewain yang udah baca, vote, sama coment.

Makasih yang udah baca dan reviews di chapter sebelumnya. Yang kemarin minta taeyu aku buatin sebagai ucapan terima kasih udah mau reviews..

Bolehkan minta reviews lagi buat chap ini..

Kalo perlu kasih aku saran dan kritikan apa yang kurang dari cerita ku

See you next chapter..


	3. Chapter 3

Notice me..

Chapter 2

 _Lee Donghyuck (GS)_

 _Lee Jeno (GS)_

 _With someone_

.

.

.

"Hei apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau lari?" Tanya jeno setelah donghyuck masuk ke mobilnya.

"Oh... aku baru saja mengerjai taeyong _oppa_.. Ayo cepat jalan!" jawab donghyuck dengan nafas yang sedikit tak beraturan. Jeno pun menjalankan segera mobilnya setelah mendengar teriakan taeyong dari dalam rumah.

Di dalam mobil mereka menyetel(?) lagu K-pop, jika mereka mengetahui liriknya mereka akan bernyanyi bersama. Tetapi suara donghyuck lah yang paling mendominasi mobil putih milik jeno.

Hingga tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan perpustakaan yang sering mereka kunjungi entah untuk membeli buku atau sekedar membaca. Namanya 'Dream Library'...

Donghyuck dan jeno masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Perputakaan itu didominasi warna warna yang classic, beberapa hiasan di dinding dan di langit langit perpustakaan, tempat duduk dan meja untuk membaca, dan buku tentu saja.

"Hyukie.. aku ingin kesana" tunjuk jeno ke arah bagian rak novel romance dan fiksi

Donghyuck memutar bola matanya malas setelah melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Ya iya pergilah aku akan ke sebelah sana"

Sekarang giliran jeno yang melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh sahabatnya.

"Astaga hyuckie sayang... Kau sangat membosankan" setelah mengatakan hal itu jeno pun pergi ke rak favoritenya dan juga donghyuck yang tak menggubris perkataan sahabatnya karena sudah kebal dengan ucapan seperti tadi.

Apa kalian ingin tahu dimana rak yang donghyuck kunjungi.. Donghyuck pergi ke rak ensiklopedia dan pengetahuan. Donghyuck melihat lihat buku yang menurut jeno lebih pantas untuk bantal karena buku bukunya sangat tebal dan membosankan.

Hingga akhirnya donghyuck menemukan buku yang menurutnya dapat membantunya untuk tes minggu depan. Tetapi donghyuck mempunyai masalah sekarang.. buku yang diinginkan donghyuck berada di rak yang paling atas..

"Huffttt... sekarang bagaimana caranya mengambilmu hm?"

Donghyuck pun mencoba dari cara melompat hingga menjinjitkan(?) kakinya sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke atas bermaksud untuk dapat menggapai buku yang dia inginkan, tapi tetap saja tak bisa.

"Oh ayolahhh... apa aku sependek itu!... Tidak tidak raknya saja yang ketinggian donghyuck kau tinggi kok!" ucap donghyuck pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa donghyuck sadari seseorang _namja_ memperhatikannya dari ujung rak karena suara donghyuck yang terus menggerutu itu mengganggu acara membacanya. _Namja_ itu terkekeh karena melihat perilaku donghyuck yang terlihat lucu dimatanya. _Namja_ tersebut bangun dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri donghyuck dan kemudian..

Grep...

.

.

Donghyuck yang sedang berkonsentrsi mengambil buku pun terkejut karena tiba tiba ada yang memegang pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya, beruntung dia tak berteriak karena dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk berpegangan pada rak.

Donghyuck melihat kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang mengangkatnya dan bersiap untuk menyemburkan sumpah serapahnya. Ternyata ada _namja_ yang sangat tampan dengan rambut pirangnya, mata tajam berwarna coklat terang yang juga melihat donghyuck, berhidung mancung, bibir tipis kemerahan, berkulit putih pucat, dan badan yang terlihat atletis.

Seketika donghyuck kehilangan kata katanya yang ingin dia katakan. Jantung donghyuck berdetak dengan cepat bahkan lebih cepat daripada saat ia akan menjalani ujian nasional.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihatku.. kau ingin mengambil buku kan, ambillah cepat!" ucap _namja_ itu yang sukses membuat kegiatan donghyuck yaitu _mari-mengagumi-ketampanan-mahkluk-ciptaan-tuhan-ini_ seketika buyar.

Donghyuck yang sadar bahwa _namja_ itu mengangkatnya untuk membantunya mengambil buku pun segera menggambil buku yang sedari tadi membuatnya seperti orang gila karena berbicara sendiri.

Setelah rasanya donghyuck sudah mengambil bukunya, _namja_ itu pun menurunkan donghyuck dan berniat kembali duduk dikursi tadi untuk melanjutkan bacaannya yang tertunda.

"Hei.. thankssudah membantuku"

 _Namja_ itu berbalik dan tersenyum tipis sabil berkata

"You're welcome" dan melanjutkan jalannya.

 _"Heii.. jantung kau baik baik saja kan!"batin donghyuck_

.

.

"EKHEM"

Donghyuck yang masih menatapi _namja_ tampan itu pun terkejut karena deheman(?) tadi yang ternyata pelakunya jeno.

"AISH.. jjinja" ucap donghyuck sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terdapat buku itu ke arah jeno, tapi tidak sampai memukul jeno kok.

"Hehehe.. cie yang baru ketemu pangeran berkuda putihnya nihh.." goda jeno sambil menoel noel pipi donghyuck yang sedari tadi memerah seperti tomat siap panen karena senyuman namja itu.

"Apaan sih.. kau sudah dapat novel yang kau inginkan kan? Ayo kita bayar dan segera pulang!" ucap donghyuck agar mengalihkan pembicaraan yang donghyuck yakin akan menyerempet kemana mana jika dilanjutkan.

"Oke oke kita bayar.. tapi kita tidak akan pulang langsung. Kita ke caffe sebelah dulu ya hyuckie.."rayu jeno pada donghyuck lagi agar mengikuti keinginannya.

 _"Dasar kucing perayu jadi jadian. Untung kau temanku " batin donghyuck._

"Arraseo.. tapi taktir aku!"

"CALL"

Donghyuck dan jeno pun membayar buku mereka kemudian keluar dari 'Dream Library' untuk pergi ke caffe sebelah, sebelum mereka keluar sebenarnya donghyuck masih sempat menoleh ke _namja_ tadi sambil tersenyum singkat dan mereka benar benar keluar dari perpustakaan.

 _"Ku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi"_

 _._

 _._

Sementara _namja_ yang menolong donghyuck itu sebenarnya mendengar semua yang sepasang sahabat itu bicarakan entah karena jarak mereka yang tidak telalu jauh atau karena suara mereka yang terlalu keras.

 _Namja_ itu tersenyum menyadari dialah yang sedang dibicarakan, namun ia menutupinya dengan buku yang sedang dia baca. Ia juga tau kalau _yeoja_ yang tadi ia tolong melihatnya sebelum _yeoja_ itu pergi.

Jantungnya benar benar berdetak kencang seolah sedang menaiki wahana paling ekstrim di dunia dan tubuhnya menjadi panas dingin ketika _yeoja_ itu menatapnya intens.

 _"Eomma anakmu yang tampan ini tak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantungkan... tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku harap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya" batin mark sambil memegangi dadanya dan melihat ke arah yeoja yang tadi ia tolong pergi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Hai.. I'm comeback with new chapter. Hayoo.. siapa ya kira kira yang nolongin donghyuck. Aku lagi nyoba nulis alurnya gak kecepetan.. gimana menurut kalian apa masih kecepetan? Kalo iya aku bakal belajar lagi.. dan apa chap ini dapet feelnya? Kayaknya engga ya :'( maaf ..

Makasih yg udh baca dan reaviews..^-^ Maaf lagi aku ga bisa bales reviews kalian tapi aku baca kok...

Aku minta reviewsnya lagi ya.. boleh kan? Please don't be silent readers oke! Cuma kata 'next' doang aku dh seneng ko..

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Notice me..

Chapter 3

 _Lee Donghyuck (GS)_

 _Lee Jeno (GS)_

 _Lee Taeyong_

 _Nakamoto Yuta (GS)_

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jeno dan Donghyuck sampai di depan caffe XOXO. Mereka pun masuk kedalam caffe.

KLING... * _backsoundgagal_

Suara lonceng pun menyambut mereka berdua.

"Kita mau duduk dimana jen?" Tanya Donghyuck sambil melihat seisi caffe bermaksud mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, karena caffe itu sedang ramai pelanggan.

Jeno pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Donghyuck..

"Ah.. disana saja!" tunjuk Jeno pada sebuah tempat duduk kosong yang berada dipojok.

Mereka berdua pun duduk.

"Permisi.. Ingin pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan caffe bername tag 'Jeon Jungkook' pada Jeno dan Donghyuck sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mereka menolehkan kepala kepada sang pelayan. Donghyuck membaca daftar menu yang dibawa pelayan, sementara Jeno sedang mengamati pelayan caffe itu.

"Eumm.. Aku ingin sepotong rainbow cake dan.. jus strawberry" pesan Donghyuck. Yang kemudian ditulis oleh Jungkook.

"Tampannya.."gumam Jeno sambil terus menatapi wajah pelayan itu.

"Jen kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Donghyuck tanpa melihat sahabatnya karena masih sibuk dengan daftar menu di hadapannya.

"..."

"Jen.."

Melihat tidak ada jawaban dari gadis rambut hitam ber highlight didepannya, Donghyuck pun menurunkan buku daftar menu dari wajahnya

Donghyuck yang menyadari bahwa Jeno terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya yaitu mengamati wajah tampan pelayan caffe XOXO pun memukul meja sedikit keras

.

BRAK..

.

Jeno yang menyadari bahwa kegiatannya diketahui oleh Donghyuck dan pelayan tampan itu pun hanya cengengesan.

"Aku pesan choco lava dan smothies saja"

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Iya itu saja.. terimakasih" jawab Jeno sambil tersenyum manis kearah Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook yang diperhatikan sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Jeno, hanya mengabaikannya. Dan pergi dari meja Donghyuck dan Jeno untuk pergi ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bosan berpacaran dengan renjun oppa ya?" Tanya donghyuck sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Mwo!.. Aniya!"

"Kasihan sekali renjun oppa... Sepertinya aku harus memberi tahu pada renjun oppa kalau pacarnya kecantol pelayan caffe XOXO" Donghyuck pura pura mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"YAKK.. Andwe" larang Jeno sambil mengambil ponsel Donghyuck yang kemudian ia sembunyikan di balik tubuh rampingnya. Jeno pun memasang wajah memelas andalannya.

"Yak.. kembalikan ponselku!"

Jeno hanya menggeleng dengan ponsel Donghyuck yang masih berada di balik tubuhnya

.

.

"Maaf mengganggu.. ini pesanan anda"

"Terima kasih" Jawab Donghyuck dan Jeno bersamaan

"Hyuckie.. Jangan beritahu renjun oppa ya. Pelayan tadi memang tampan tapi lebih tampan renjun oppa kok.. Hyuckie kan baik, cantik, pintar jadi jangan beritahu ya.."

"Eumm... bagaimana ya" jawab Donghyuck sambil menggoda sahabatnya itu dan memakan rainbow cakenya.

"Jika kau memberi tau hal tadi.. maka aku akan memberi tahu pada Renjun oppa kalau kau menyukai Mark oppa!" ancam Jeno sambil menyuapkan potongan choco lava ke dalam mulutnya

"Mark?"

"Iya... Mark oppa"

"Siapa dia? Kenapa kau tiba tiba membicarakannya?"

"Orang yang menolong mu tadi mengambil buku itu namanya Mark, lebih lengkapnya Mark lee. Dia teman sekelas sekaligus teman dekat renjun oppa.. ia juga kapten tim basket sekolah kita" jelas Jeno sambil terus memakan pesanannya.

Sementara Donghyuck sepertinya lebih penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Mark lee itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengannya?"

"Haah.." Jeno menghela nafasnya sambil meletakkan sendoknya kemudian Jeno memandang gadis berkucir kuda dihadapannya yang tampak nya sangat penasaran.

"Mark lee anak kelas 3-B, keturunan Canada-Korea yang pindah ke Korea 6 tahun yang lalu karena ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke sini, kapten tim basket sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, anggota klub rap dan dance"

"Dan bagaimana bisa aku mengenalnya.. aku dikenalkan oleh Renjun oppa saat aku menunggui renjun oppa latihan basket dan kami juga sering bertukar sapa jika kita berpapasan"

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan nyonya Lee Donghyuck?" Tanya Jeno mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarnya.

"Tidak... tidak ada.." jawab Donghyuck.

"Oh ya.. kembalikan ponselku" Donghyuck menjulurkan tangannya.

Jeno memandang Donghyuck dengan mata memicing yang membuat matanya semakin sipit setelah mendengar perkataan Donghyuck tadi.

"Aku tak akan memberi tahu Renjun oppa tentang kejadian tadi"

"Assa" Jeno pun mengembalikan ponsel Donghyuck yang sedari tadi di belakang tubuhnya. Kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

 _"Mark lee" batin Donghyuck sambil memikirkan kejadian di perpustakaan tadi._

.

.

SKIP

.

.

"Aku pulang.." seru Donghyuck saat memasuki rumahnya. Donghyuck melihat oppanya sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya di sofa ruang tamu.

Taeyong yang mendengar suara adiknya itu pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Baru pulang.. jam berapa sekarang?"

Donghyuck melihat jam yang terdapat didinding ruang tamu. Jarum jam itu menunjukan jam 8 malam

"Jam 8" jawab Donghyuck

 _"Pantas saja Taeyong oppa marah" lanjut Donghyuck dalam hati_

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk jangan pulang terlalu malam" Ucap Taeyong dengan nada datar.

Donghyuck pun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Mian oppa"

"Tak apa.. cha masuk lah ke kamarmu, cuci kaki, dan tidur lah"

"Ne"

Donghyuck pun berjalan menaiki tangga, saat ditengah tangga Donghyuck ingat sesuatu dan membalikkan badannya...

"Oppa.. Yuta eonni dimana?"

"Ia berada di kamar mu"

"Hayoo... kalian baru saja melakukannya ya..." goda Donghyuck

"Mwo.. kau pasti berfikir yang tidak tidak. Kami tak melakukan hal yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang." Balas Taeyong

"Eeii.. ayolah oppa aku masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki keponakan.. masa kau sudah membuatnya sekarang" jawab Donghyuck dengan wajah memelas pura puranya, kemudian berjalan cepat ke kamarnya dan membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan.

"Untung kau adikku.. " setelah mengatakan itu Taeyong pun kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Donghyuck yang sudah berada di kamarnya pun menaruh buku yang ia beli tadi dan kemudian menatap seorang yeoja yang sedang tidur diranjangnya sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear putih kesayangannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus meminta Taeyong oppa untuk memindah kan Yuta eonni ke kamarnya"

Donghyuck pun membuka lemarinya dan memilih piyama yang akan ia gunakan malam ini setelah itu ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sekarang Donghyuck sedang berada di dapur mengambil minum karena merasa haus, dan Taeyong sedang memakan ramennya

"Oppa.. bisa kau pindahkan Yuta eonni ke kamarmu" pinta Donghyuck

Taeyong yang mendengar ucapan adiknya itu segera menolehkan wajahnya..

"Kau gila ya.. ! Bagaimana bisa aku harus 1 kamar dengan Yuta.. jika appa dan eomma tau aku akan dipecat sebagai anak mereka!" tolak Taeyong sambil menaruh mangkuk ramen tadi ditempat cuci piring

"Ayolah oppa.. aku tau kok meskipun kau itu mesum.. tapi aku percaya kau tak akan melakukan hal yang tidak tidak pada Yuta eonni.. Karena hal yang paling penting menurut appa adalah menghormati perempuan.."

Donghyuck megikuti Taeyong seperti anak ayam.

"Tidak.."

"Oppa... kau taukan aku tak bisa tidur dengan orang asing.. ya meskipun Yuta eonni bukan orang asing sih.. Ayolah biarkan Yuta eonni tidur di ranjang mu lalu kau tidur di sofa kamar mu atau ruang tamu"

Taeyong pun membalik kan badannya agar bisa berhadapan dengan adiknya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah memelas Donghyuck.

"Hahhh... Arraseo"

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar Donghyuck. Taeyong pun melepas teddy bear putih dari pelukan Yuta kemudian menggendong Yuta yang masih tertidur lelap dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Have a nice dream oppa.." seru Donghyuck agak keras.

"Awas kau ya.. jika appa eomma mengetahui ini dan mereka menceramahi ku. Aku akan membakar boneka kesayangan mu itu!" gumam Taeyong.

.

.

Taeyong pun sampai di kamarnya kemudian meletakkan Yuta dengan hati hati agar pacarnya itu tidak terbangun di atas ranjang king size nya dan kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Oke Yuta sayang.. doakan aku untuk tidak memakan mu malam ini ya.. Jaljayo baby.."

Taeyong mengecup kening Yuta lembut kemudian mengambil bantal dan selimut cadangan dilemari. Ia memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur di sofa kamarnya itu.

Sekarang rumah keluarga Lee pun hanya terdengar suara nafas teratur dari ke tiga penghuninya.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Hai I'm comeback with new chapter.. entah kenapa rasanya kaya lama bgt ga update.. aku pun bikin chap ini gara gara temen ku minta aku update cepet... Makin lama ceritanya makin absurd ya..^^ dan maaf kalo g dapet feelnya..

Makasih yang udah reviews di chap kemarin..

Kalo ada yang perlu dibenerin reviews aja ya^^

Please reviews.. Don't be silent readers oke!

 **Sebenernya aku pengin berhenti update di ffn dan ngelanjutin ff ini di wattpad aja**


	5. Chapter 5

Notice Me..

 _Chapter 4_

 _Lee Taeyong_

 _Nakamoto Yuta (GS)_

 _Lee Donghyuck (GS)_

 _Lee Jeno (GS)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Matahari sudah bersinar terang dan burung pun sudah berkicau merdu.. Cahaya silau matahari pagi menembus kaca dikamar itu, membuat seorang yeoja yang sedang dialam mimpi indah nya terpaksa terbangun.

"Eeuung..." lenguh Yuta.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk terbiasa dengan cahaya silau pagi.. Yuta memposisikan dirinya duduk di ranjang king size itu..

dan butuh beberapa detik agar ia dapat mengumpulkan nyawanya..

.

.

 _"Bukankah semalam aku tidur dikamar Donghyuck.. dan bukankah kamar Donghyuck berwarna pastel kenapa sekarang berwarna hitam putih" batin Yuta sambil melihat ke seluruh penjuru kamar._

 _._

 _"Yuta pabbo.. inikan kamar Taeyong.. Omo apakah semalam aku tidur disini? Aku masih perawankan?"_

 _._

Yuta melihat tubuhnya sendiri sambil sesekali memegangnya..

"Baju ku masih sama juga tidak kusut... dan aku juga tak merasakan tubuh ku sakit atau pegal... itu artinya Taeyong tak melakukan apapun padaku" gumam Yuta pelan.

Setelah Yuta menyadari bahwa pacarnya tidak berbuat yang tidak tidak padanya hatinya serasa menghangat, karena Taeyong menepati janjinya padanya untuk tidak melakukan hal lebih pada nya sebelum mereka menikah.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara gemricik air didalam kamar mandi kamar. Yuta melihat pintu kamar mandi dan menduga bahwa Taeyong sedang menjalani ritual paginya.

.

 _"Oh iya.. yuta eonni kau harus berhati hati pada Taeyong oppa.. kau tau kemarin aku menemukan majalah dewasa dibawah kasur Taeyong oppa... Taeyong oppa itu mesum jadi berhati hati lah.. Bye eonni"_

 _._

Seketika ucapan Donghyuck kemarin sore melintas ke pikiran Yuta..

"Benarkah Taeyong menyimpan majalah dewasa di bawah kasur"

Dengan gerakan kilat Yuta turun dari ranjang Taeyong kemudian ia merapikannya dan Yuta pun berjongkok untuk melihat ke kolong ranjang itu sekaligus mencari majalah yang dimaksud adik Taeyong..

.

.

.

CEKLEK...

Taeyong yang baru saja menyelesaikan ritual paginya pun terheran heran dengan sang kekasih yang sedang melongok hingga kepalanya masuk ke bawah ranjang king size miliknya sambil terus berguman tak jelas...

"Kau sedang apa chagi?" Tanya Taeyong sambil menggosok pelan rambut pirang nya dengan handuk di tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

DUAK..

"Akhh.." Yuta yang terkejut dengan suara Taeyong pun tanpa sengaja terantuk.. Taeyong pun mendekati Yuta untuk melihat apakah gadis Jepangnya baik baik saja karena suara terantuk tadi suaranya cukup keras

Yuta pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Taeyong yang masih memasang wajah khawatir padanya..

"Untuk apa kau melongok ke bawah ranjang ?"

"Itu.. eh.."

Taeyong menaikan sebelah alisnya karena Yuta hanya menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban tak jelas.. Tiba tiba Taeyong mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin ingin Yuta buktikan sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang mencari majalah dewasa yang dikatakan Hyuckie chagi.."

Yuta pun menundukan kepalanya agar tak melihat wajah pacarnya yang sedang tersenyum yang membuatnya semakin tampan pagi ini apalagi dengan rambut yang masih sedikit basah dan berantakan menambah ketampanannya.

.

.

.

"N..ne" gumam tak jelas Yuta dengan suaranya yang sangat kecil.

"HAHAHAHA..." tawa Taeyong mendominasi kamar itu.

Yuta pun mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap Taeyong yang masih sibuk menertawakannya. Yuta pun bersiap meluncurkan alasannya pada pemuda di depannya..

"Yakk.. Aku kan hanya memastikan lagipul..."

Yuta tak melanjutkankan dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah badan pacarnnya..

Ia baru menyadari bahwa Taeyong tak menggunakan atasan apapun atau topless.. dan Taeyong hanya mengenakan celana pendek hitam selututnya..

Taeyong pun mengikuti pandangan kekasihnya.. dan selanjutnya ia bersiap menutup telinganya karena ia tau sebentar lagi Yuta akan mengeluarkan suara emasnya..

"AAAAKKKKHHHHHHH... LEE TAEYONG KENAPA KAU HANYA KELUAR TANPA MEMAKAI BAJU..."

.

.

Donghyuck's bedroom

.

 _"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan -_- ?"_

 _._

 _._

Sungguh hari yang indah di kediaman keluarga Lee pagi ini.. ^^

.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

H-1

Donghyuck pov

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi seluruh siswa di SOPA. Karena besok akan diadakan tes pertama tahun pelajaran ini, sehingga para murid sedang membersihkan kelasnya masing masing.

Kelasku sudah selesai membersihkan kelas. Sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan Park saem atau wali kelas kami untuk memberikan nomer meja dan kartu tes yang akan digunakan seminggu kedepan.

Dikelas terlihat bersih, meja dan kursi yang sudah ditata sendiri sendiri, dan membenarkan lain lain. Murid kelasku memang sangat rajin..

Atau mungkin kalimat tadi hanya diperuntukan untuk murid yeoja saja.. itupun tak semua murid yeoja yang rajin. Ada sebagian yeoja yang hanya duduk sambil menggosip ria atau lebih memilih kekantin tanpa memperdulikan temannya yang sedang bekerja..

Dan.. hahh.. Kalian semua pasti tau apa yang akan di lakukan murid namja jika sedang bersih bersih.. _(aku frustasi sendiri kalo mikirin)*curhat_

.

.

Yap.. mereka hanya bisa bermain dan pergi ke kelas lain entah untuk apa... dan yang paling membuat ku kesal adalah

Mereka mengotori lantai yang sudah dibersihkan tanpa rasa bersalah

.

.

"YYAAAKKK... KE LUAR DARI KELAS SEKARANG.. GA TAU YA PERJUANGANNYA BERSIHIN LANTAI.. KALIAN ENAK CUMA TINGGAL NGINJEK NGINJEK DOANG" teriak ku dengan suara entah berapa oktaf berharga ku..

.

.

Yang paling sial...

Mereka hanya menoleh sebentar ke arahku sambil memasang muka polos dan sengaja menghentakan kakinya ke lantai dengan keras kemudian berlari ke luar sambil tertawa...

"Sabar ya hyuckie..!" ucap Jeno sambil mengelus punggung ku dan tersenyum yang sebenarnya mengejek ku..

"Huft..."

.

Donghyuck pov end

.

.

.

Author pov

Park saem pun memasuki kelas 2-A..

Para murid pun duduk di kusri masing masing..

"Annyeonghaseyo saem"

"Ne annyeonghaseyo.. Sekarang saem akan membagikan kartu tes kalian sebelum itu saem akan memberikan pengumuman" ucap Park saem sambil tersenyum.

"Seperti tahun lalu setiap kelas akan dibagi menjadi 2 kelas yaitu absen 1-16 berada di kelas ini dan sisanya berada di kelas 1-A"

Para murid pun mulai berbisik bisik tentang kelas yang akan mereka tempati..

"Tolong diam.. Kelas ini akan bersama dengan kelas 3-B dan yang berada di kelas 1-A tentu saja dengan sisa murid kelas 1-A.. ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" penjelasan Park saem yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

Donghyuck yang melihat sahabatnnya sedang tersenyum tak jelas itu pun hanya bisa memasang wajah penasaran.. kemudian ia kembali melihat kearah Park saem

"Tidak ada saem"

"Geurae.. Jeno bisa kemari sebentar!"

Jeno pun bangkit untuk menuju ke hadapan Park saem

"Tolong pasang nomer meja dan bagikan kartu tes ini kepada teman temanmu.. "

"Ne saem"

Jeno pun kembali ketempat duduknya masih dengan wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia... Membuat Donghyuck berfikir bahwa sahabatnya harus di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Oke.. besok kerjakan lah soal dengan sungguh sungguh kalian sudah kelas 2 apalagi ini kelas A.. kelas unggulah..jangan membuat diri kalian malu sendiri.. Good luck 2-A class"

Setelah mengatakan tadi Park saem pun keluar meninggalkan kelas itu..

Para murid pun bergegas keluar kelas setelah menerima kartu tes dari Jeno, untuk istirahat karena bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, hanya meninggalkan beberapa murid antaranya Jeno dan Donghyuck karena harus memasang nomer meja di masing masing meja.

.

.

"Kau kenapa sih..dari tadi kau terlihat bahagia malah terlihat seperti orang gila?" Tanya Donghyuck sambil memasang nomer meja.

"Ayolah Donghyuck... kita akan sekelas dengan anak 3-B, itu artinya aku akan sekelas dengan Renjun oppaku tersayang" jawab Jeno dengan wajah berseri serinya..

"Tapikan belum tentu Jeno.. tergantung kita akan sekelas dengan absen depan atau belakang.."

"Aku yakin kita akan sekelas dengan 3-B yang belakang.. dan kau tau Renjun oppa berada di nomer absen belakang"

Donghyuck pun memutuskan berhenti menanggapi gadis didepannya yang sedang sibuk dengan lem dan kemudian menempelkan kertas.

.

.

.

Dan sepertinya Donghyuck melupakan seseorang yang pernah membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang yang juga berada di kelas 3-B.

Di pintu kelas 2-A terpasang sebuah kertas yang merupakan daftar murid yang akan menempati kelas tersebut.

.

Lee Jeno (09)

Lee Donghyuck (14)

Huang renjun (26)

.

.

.

Lee Mark (25)

.

.

.

Ini pembagian tempat duduk:

2a 3b 2a 3b 2a 3b

1 17 11 27 12 28

2 18 10 26 13 29

3 19 9 25 14 30

4 20 8 24 15 31

5 21 7 23 16 32

6 22

TBC

Annyeong... long time no see redaers-nim..

Adakah yang menunggu ff gaje ini..?

Awalnya aku bener bener mau berhenti update ni ff di sini tapi ya...

 **di wattpad aku dh update sampe chap 5 ...**

 **Baca juga yuk ff ku yang baru judulnya Please, Stay Here castnya samhwi produce marriage life**

reaviews juseyo readers nim ... ^^


End file.
